


Neighbors

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: A little mistake leads to a very fun evening.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Neighbors

Finn shut the door behind him, breathing in an air of relief. 

His back was tight, and he wiped at the sweat on his forehead. He tossed the keys onto the counter, and walked towards his fridge. The coolness of it helped. 

Soon his laptop left on the table, and with it all work-related stress, at least until Monday. "Thank fucking god." he said as he sat on his sofa, an enormous glass of water on his hand. Sipping from it felt nice. Was this the hottest spring he had ever dealt with? The question soon faded, as he turned on his TV. His black eyes scrambled to find a title he liked. 

Finn had a preference for sci-fi, or a slow thriller, but he liked a classic every once in a while. Even horror. Maybe he'd make popcorn.

A few minutes later, there were three knocks on the door.

"Oh fuck" He muttered to himself, chuckling at his own reaction. The man holding a knife in the movie might have made his way to his door. Then again, it could just be a very late package delivery. 

He shuffled his way to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Oh. Fuck." He thought, this time in silence.

He opened the door, only to find a woman sheepishly smiling at him. Finn never noticed he was smiling back. She had brown hair done in a bun, big brown eyes, and wore a sports bra underneath a mostly unzipped jersey, along yoga pants. Next to her on the floor, was a big brown paper bag. 

"Hi. Uhhh...?" He said.

"Rey. Hi. I'm a couple doors down from you." 

"Rey. Yes, hi. I've seen you around. What can I do for you?" 

"I kinda... messed up. I locked myself out my apartment and wondered if I could borrow your phone. Sorry, your name is?"

"Finn! Ah, damn. Sure sure, come on in. You can leave that on the counter." He stepped back to let her in, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh thank you! I'll just call the super and see when can he fix it. So sorry!" She left the big bag on the counter, and turned to him. 

He was making his way to the sofa. "Don't be! All's ok." He took the phone from the coffee table, and handed it to her.

"You're a lifesaver. Not that I left the stove on or anything." She smiled broadly at him. "Just happened to catch me in a bad position." She chuckled as she dialed.

"Hey, no worries." He said, as he stood there. She dialed and looked away and Finn felt awkward looking at her. He looked at the TV, but decided not to continue the film, might be perceived as rude. His eyes fixed on the TV, as he waited.

"Hi, this is Rey from 23... Yes.... No, I only locked myself out of my apartment..."

Finn went for his glass of water and sat at the sofa. Rey was looking at the opposite side. Finn didn't try to perv on her, and yet his gaze was on her. He turned the TV off.

"For real? Can't you- No I understand. I... I guess that works. Thank you." She lowered the phone. "Fuck." "What happened? You ok?"

She gently handed him the phone. "Yeah just... Super is out and the guard is not authorized to open any apartments so... They said it would take some hours. I just hope it isn't until tomorrow."

"Hey, it's ok. You can stay as long as you need." He smiled reassuringly. "It's not like I'm doing much right now." She smiled but seemed upset. "No, I don't want to impose, really."

"It's not an imposition at all, don't worry. I don't doubt you'd do the same for someone else." Her smile became more sincere, and then she cocked an eyebrow. "I uh... alright. But I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." 

"Well no. But I want to." He chuckled. "Fair enough. Hey, do you want something to drink?" Finn almost stumbled making his way to his fridge. "I've got water, juice... and a soda."

"Water's ok." She replied. He gave her the glass. "Please, sit down." He made his way to his original seat in the sofa. She sat next to him. Rey drank from the glass, and sighed. "That helps." "Don't think anything of it." "I'm so sorry, it looked like you were watching something.". "Nah, seen this one before. You're ok." She nodded. "So how long have you been in the building? I've seen you once or twice."

"Couple months. I used to live downtown but I got really lucky finding this apartment. What about you?"

"I think a bit over a year now? Yeah, give or take."

"Cool. It's so weird, you like basically 4 doors down from mine and I've barely seen you."

"Yeah. Well I don't know, I work most of the day and only come home at night. Sometimes even after."

"What do you do?"

"I work at a repair shop. Mostly I work on bikes."

"Really? Wow!"

"What about you?" She said as she downed more of the glass. "Sorry. Could I get some more?"

"I'll do it, don't worry." He said as he got up. Rey gingerly passed him the glass. 

"What a gentleman."

Finn only chuckled as he went to the fridge to get her a refill. "I'm in tech. Developing software and whatnot."

"Ohh." 

He gave her back the glass, and sat back down. She stretched her neck. "Sorry."

"You're ok?"

"Yeah, just... well I was mid-workout when I got my takeout."

"Ah that sucks."

"Yeah. Anyways if you'd like a bite, feel free."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I was maybe only snacking later. But don't let me stop you."

"Nah. After all that, I'm just not hungry now." He smiled reassuringly. She locked eyes with him and smiled. "I mean. Guess there's worst situations, right?"

"Oh for sure. One friend at work, and this is not to roast him, one friend at work dropped a latte on his laptop last week."

She smiled. "I mean, that's horrible but... you get my point."

"Oh that's not the worst part."

"Wait... what's worse than that?"

"He's lactose intolerant." Rey laughed, throwing her head back and trying to regain composure. "No I- you got me." She said and laughed again. Finn did as well, and was glad his dumb joke helped. "Yeah. Ok fair enough. Thank you." "Anytime." He replied. They remained quiet for a moment, looking at one another. "So... could I freshen up in your restroom? Sorry."

"Yeah, no problem. Bathroom's down to the left, first door."

"Thanks." She replied, and made her way to the hallway. Finn heard the door shut, and breathed a sigh. This was not at all what he expected of the day, hell, he wouldn't have ever expected this. He went for a water refill and sat back down, looking at his phone. Rey came back a moment after, holding her jersey. "I'm sorry, where could I put this?" 

"Just hang it on the chair."

"Thank you." She did as he said, and sat back next to him. Was she closer, or was Finn imagining so? "So... are you seeing anyone?" Finn felt his heart begin to race, and he hoped he wouldn't blurt out anything dumb.

"Nope. Single. You?"

"Also single." She smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, of course! Why?"

She cocked her head to the side, pressing her lips together. "No reason. You just seemed unnerved."

"Oh. Sorry." Her hand reached his leg. Finn's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Is this ok?" 

"Of... yeah it is..."

"I mean... you just seemed unnerved. I could help you relax. Since you've helped me so much." She said. Her tone seemed different. Not quite as energetic as when they first exchanged words... but there was an urgency lingering on her lips.

"I couldn't... I mean I don't want to take advantage of our situation..." He replied, praying she did not take it the wrong way.

"I want this, but only if you do as well. "

He gulped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all." He replied, pressing his hand against hers, and leaning forward. She grabbed the side of his face as their lips connected. His hand tenderly grabbed hers and they closed their eyes, losing themselves into the kiss. Finn's hand slid up her arm, and grabbed her behind her shoulder. Her hand remained on his leg, edging dangerously close to his crotch.

She gently pushed him down onto the back of the sofa. His hands reached her waist, and he was surprised at how defined her abs were. His thumbs circled the edges of her top. Rey broke the kiss, and reached down to his pants. He unzipped them, and she removed them all the way, and got down on her knees. Finn felt himself get harder. She leaned down on him as he undid his shirt, tossing it aside. There was a very gentle brush of her lips to his bulge, hands at the edge of his boxers. He watched her attentively. His anxiety turned into desire.

She kissed his tip over the boxers, and leaned back again, and in a swift motion removed her sports bra. Finn looked at her perky breasts, and the rest of her athletic figure. Before he could go at her, a soft hand pressed back onto his chest. She slowly lowered his briefs, as a moan slipped past her lips when he was completely bare. "God it seems so... mmm." She kissed his tip and gently grabbed his shaft. Slow licks circled his tip, then went back and forth. He let out a small moan of pleasure, turned into a chuckle, as he looked at her. Brown eyes were fixed on him, as her head bobbed up and down. There were soft wet sounds, and moaning. She stopped at some points, going back to licking him. She dragged her tongue down his tip to his shaft, then back up again. Her thumb gently rubbed just below the tip, making circles. "You're fantastic!" he said in between breaths, receiving what appeared as a smile. 

"Don't be afraid to help me out..." she said, tentatively. Finn grabbed her hair, conveniently already styled in a bun, and gently tugged at her as she bobbed on him. After a bit, she locked eyes with him again. He slowly pushed her head down on his dick, watching it disappear under her wet lips. Rey tapped him as she neared his shaft, and he let her up gently. Rey gasped, and smiled with her wet mouth, then went down on him again. This time she grabbed his hand and guided it to her hair again, and slowly pushed herself down on him. He was completely in her mouth, her eyes watering a little. She slowly went up again, but she sucked on him as she did. 

"You ok?" He asked, concerned. She nodded. "I'm fantastic." She said, smiling, and kissed his tip again. Finn leaned forward, grabbing her by the sides of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Both of their inhibitions were completely gone, Finn tasting every part of her that he could, Rey smiling into the fierce kiss. Her fingers still tugged at him, keeping him hard.

Finn suddenly lifted her up by the waist, hearing her give an excited yelp and a laugh, as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and went for his drawer. She looked at him excitedly as he produced a condom, and watched him putting it on. "Safety first, no?" He said. She scrunched her nose as she smiled. Rey then took off her leggings, a red pair of panties underneath, which she also discarded and set aside. 

The tall man kissed her breasts, perky and looking flushed, and grabbed her ass. Rey let herself feel it, grabbing his back and moaning whenever he licked her pink nipples. "Please fuck me" she gasped. Finn lost no time, kissing her on the lips again, and looking into her eyes as he penetrated her. Rey's smile widened, and she gasped when he was completely in. "Oh my fucking god!" He set one forearm down on the bed, and thrusted into her, almost rhythmically. Her legs curled around his waist, letting him get in deeper. 

"Fuuuuu-uuck" he said, and went in deeper. Rey's head was thrown back, and she felt her cunt getting wetter. 

"Do you like it like that?" he said. "Yes!" She said, the ending of her exclamation a loud moan. 

Finn moved his hips back and forth, and then side to side. The movement caused Rey to gasp. "Harder! Fuck!" He set both arms down on the bed, and pounded Rey into the mattress. The bed rattled, but they both only heard each other's moans. 

Rey opened her eyes, and looked at him. He slowed down for a moment, looking at the beautiful smiling girl under him. "Let me shift..." She said as she smiled. He leaned backwards, curious as to what she meant. With him out of her, she turned around in bed, and grabbed a pillow to lay her head onto it.

Her arms were to the sides, her back bare, and she lifted her hips a little bit as her legs opened. His hands caressed her round pink ass. With some tenderness, he grabbed his cock and slowly entered her cunt again. She moaned as he began thrusting fast into her. Finn's hands grabbed her arms to the sides, and entered her with no resistance. Rey exclaimed a loud "Fucking hell!" as he went on, and joyfully kept moaning. 

He kept pounding her against the mattress, moaning into her ear, receiving another excited yell back. Finn's lips reached the back of her neck, as his thrusts became deeper. 

"I'm ready... I'm ready please..." she begged, as he frantically thrusted in deeper. His hands were now on her hips, grabbing her ass. He felt himself near too. 

She was all in his mind now, a fire that he took into himself. Rey moaned loudly "Fuck fuck fuck!" as she climaxed, and gave out a loud, shrill moan. Finn went faster, causing her to yelp again, and loudly moaned into her ear. One last thrust, and he let himself release himself into her. They remained like that for a moment, Finn slowly exiting her, and lying down in bed next to her. He took the condom off, throwing it in a bin, and laid there looking at his new lover. She was on her side. He went close to her, kissing her with a more calm pace, but fierce nonetheless. She returned the feeling. They remained there, arms around one another, caressing each other. His hand brushing her clit, with her sometimes jerking him softly. At the end, they were curled up in bed together, Rey being hugged from behind. 

"I'm so glad for my mistake today." She said. "Silver linings and all, no?"

He kissed her back, under her neck. "I'm happy you're here too."

There were no words needed for a bit, only them enjoying the silence.

"Well I don't think the super is calling me back anytime soon-" She said.

"You can stay here." Finn said, feeling a bit clumsy to jump straight to the point.

"Read my mind." Rey replied. "I still have the takeout. We can share if you want."

"I'd love that." He said.

She sat up in bed, looking back at him with a smile. He would certainly love that.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this days ago without even registering the date.   
> May the Fourth be with you, I suppose.  
> -  
> I hope you all stay safe during these troublesome times and wish you the very best.  
> Take care.


End file.
